Leaves In a Breeze
by Cyber 14
Summary: Death, it never seemed so close for Klaus Baudelaire. R&R PLZ. Better then it sounds.


A depressing story from me this time. Usually my stories are more upbeat and not as melancholic as this. But I wrote this after watching "Saving Private Ryan" and while listening to Evanescence's "Missing" so…

It was, at one point, going to be a songfic to said song, but I changed it.

This is basically my attempt to write something sad. I plan on pursuing a career in writing and I want to practice all kinds of it. I have written something in almost every genre except the sad and horror genres. I am writing horror with my Warhammer 40k story "Iron Without Souls" and this is my attempt at sad.

There _will_ be more than one chapter. See bottom for details.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It's serious_

_Probably terminal. _

_Might not have long to live._

Three phrases that changed Klaus Baudelaire's life forever.

Klaus was devastated, he had just been informed that he had a deadly disease, and from what he had read on it, it could kill in less then three days. He didn't know what to do. The doctors had given him medication, but it needed time to kick in, time he may not have. He might have only hours. He was now wandering the house, not knowing what to do with himself.

He walked down the hall and entered Violet's room. He needed someone to talk to, and who better then his sister.

"Violet, you awake?" he called out cautiously.

She looked up. She was sitting in a window seat, reading a medical book. She looked sad and scared. "Hey," she said glumly.

Klaus walked over and sat down. "Hey," he mumbled. Violet scooted over so that she was next to her brother. "How are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sacred, Violet," he choked out. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, Klaus. I don't know." She said. Klaus usually knew the most about this sort of thing. Nevertheless, she put her arm around him to try and comfort him.

Klaus began to cry, tears streaming freely down his face. Violet drew him into a hug. 'Shhh, Shhh. It's gonna be all right. It's gonna be okay." She whispered to him, only half believing her own words.

"Oh God. Oh God I don't wanna die." He sobbed, shuddering, into Violet's shoulder.

"S' okay. S' okay, I know" she whispered to him. It was all she could say. She didn't know what else to do.

"I…I don't want to be alone. Please, don't go," he choked. He sounded so sad, so alone. It brought tears to Violet's eyes to hear him say that.

"It's okay, I'm right here," she said, "I'll always be here," she reassured him," I'm not going anywhere."

Violet noticed that Klaus was still wearing the cross necklace the nurse at the hospice had given him. "Do you remember what mom and dad always used to pray with us when we were sick?" she asked gently. "Lord Jesus, please lift this illness from our shoulders like leaves in a breeze, carrying it from our bodies and minds, so that we may continue to live as you have taught us, and be a shining light to the world. Amen," she repeated softly. Klaus joined in, his voice just above a whisper. He began to shake with renewed sobs.

"I…I love you Violet. You know that?" he softly sobbed. "I love you. You two mean the world to me."

"Violet looked down at Klaus, still trembling in her embrace, and gave him a small, reassuring hug. "I love you too, Klaus. Always," she whispered, "I'll always love you." She began to run her fingers comfortingly through his long brown hair, as their mother had done when they were scared or sad. "Be alright, okay," she whispered.

Klaus sighed. He felt so safe and secure with Violet there to comfort him. He knew that Violet would always watch over him, would always look out for him, no matter what happened. He felt so grateful for that, so grateful.

As she cradled Klaus in her arms, Violet thought back on all the adventures they had gotten through together. It seemed impossible that he wouldn't be there anymore. He had always been there; hanging around, reading, defining words, and helping her out, and she thought he always would be. Klaus couldn't die. He couldn't. She hugged him tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. _"Oh God, please help him. Please. Please. Help him get through this," _she silently prayed, over and over.

She then remembered a song their mother used to sing to them. It was one of Klaus's favorites. Their mother had often sung it to them before they had gone to sleep. Softly, she began to sing it.

"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home," she sang, "Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home."

"I looked over Jordan and what did I see, coming for to carry me home."

"A band of angels coming after me, coming for to carry me home."

"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home."

"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home," She continued to sing softly.

Eventually, Klaus's breathing became steady and even. Violet's angelic voice coupled with the comforting familiarity of the tune eventually lulled Klaus to sleep. Violet looked down and noticed that Klaus's face was still tearstained. Gently, she wiped the tears from her brother's cheeks, and rested her head lightly on his. "It'll be okay, Klaus," she said softly. "It'll be okay."

Despite her efforts to stay awake, Violet eventually fell into a deep sleep, her head resting gently on Klaus's. Her dreams were filled with visions of empty funerals and a terrible, billowing sadness. The dream was vivid: Klaus lying there in the coffin, and no one to mourn him.

_No. _If the unthinkable happened, Violet would mourn him. Violet would be there, with him to the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you think so far? Cliffys rock.

As you might have guessed, I am a huge Klaus fan. And I always torture those characters that I like.

Now comes your part. R&R. Tell me your thoughts. Should I kill him or let him live? Your answers may sway me one way or another. So R&R as if your life depended on it, because Klaus's does!

In response to Phish Tacko, I always imagine the movie Violet and Klaus, but it doesn't matter either way.

Peace out and God bless.


End file.
